boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bismuth
'Bismuth '''is a character on [[Steven Universe|''Steven Universe]], voiced by Uzo Aduba. History "Bismuth"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Bismuth Bismuth was originally a builder for Homeworld, assigned to help construct the colony on Earth. After encouragement from Rose, however, she fought in the Rebellion alongside the Crystal Gems. She made all of the material weapons used by the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion and even took part in the fighting herself. At some point before the war ended, she created the Breaking Point and presented it to Rose, who disagreed with the weapon and Bismuth's intentions with it. Bismuth, in a rage, attacked Rose under the belief that Rose 'left her no choice' and was poofed by Rose, bubbled, and placed inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then hides the truth from everyone, telling them that she had lost track of Bismuth at the Battle for the Ziggurat. Approximately 5,300 years later, Steven frees her from the bubble by accident. After regenerating, she was confused where all of the other Crystal Gems were. Bismuth was brought to the Strawberry Battlefield where she learned how long she was inactive for and that she, Pearl, and Garnet are the only known survivors of the rebellion still around in the present day. Bismuth then shows them the Forge and how she makes weapons. Later, Bismuth attempts to present the Breaking Point to Steven. When Steven rejects the weapon as Rose did, Bismuth attacks him in a rage as she had tried to his mother, forcing him to impale her on Rose's sword and poof her before destroying the Breaking Point. Steven came back to the temple and told the Gems what really happened to Bismuth before and what happened to her now, after which they put her gem in the Burning Room with the Corrupted and Cluster Gems while mourning their fallen friend. In "Mindful Education", it is revealed that Steven is still traumatized from the events of "Bismuth" and feels guilty for being unable to help her, along with Jasper and Ruby (Eyeball). In "Storm in the Room", Steven lets out all of his feelings on Rose, questioning why she would lock Bismuth away for wanting to shatter Gems, but then turning around and shattering Pink Diamond. In "Gemcation", Bismuth is seen in Garnet's war flashback with other members of the Crystal Gems facing off against Pink Diamond. In "Your Mother and Mine", Garnet introduces Bismuth in her flashback when she acknowledges the original members of the Crystal Gems. In "Made of Honor", after Sapphire conveys remorse for all the shattered and corrupted allies that won't be able to attend her and Ruby's wedding, Steven hesitantly frees Bismuth from her bubble in the Burning Room. Seeing all the bubbled gems, she concludes Rose bubbled anyone who disagreed with her. After listing some of her friends who are bubbled, she notices Biggs Jasper. Unaware of corruption, she unbubbles Biggs and tries to talk to her. Through this, Bismuth learns first-hand about corruption. She tearfully poofs her old friend for Steven to bubble once more. She jumps to the conclusion that only Pink Diamond could have been responsible. When she asks Steven why Rose didn't stop her, he replies it's because they were the same person. After recounting the whole story of the true origins of Rose Quartz and her staged shattering of Pink Diamond, Bismuth is stunned. She calmly walks over to the pool of lava, dunks her head in it, and screams. After pulling her head out, she admits that it makes sense why Rose didn't want to accept the weapon: it was developed to shatter her. Bismuth realizes that the shattering of a Diamond wasn't the problem-ender she thought it would be, seeing as how many of her old comrades were corrupted in retaliation. She thanks Steven for sharing all of this with her. She is dismayed upon hearing that this revelation drove Garnet to unfuse, as she is Bismuth's favorite couple. Steven assures her that Ruby and Sapphire are back together, though they will not fuse properly until the wedding. Steven reveals the main reason he unbubbled Bismuth was so she could attend. She agrees despite not knowing what a wedding is. However, she becomes reluctant upon learning that the other Crystal Gems do not know Steven released her. Despite Steven assuring her she will be a welcome surprise, Bismuth retreats to the Forge. Bismuth has forged several swords by the time Steven finds her again. She does not see the point of a reunion with the Gems who did not release her themselves, understanding that this is her own fault. She goes on to say that despite everything they fought for was based on a sham; they remain united because they see Steven as an inspiration for a better future. She does not think they will forgive her attempt to shatter his gem, much less welcome her back to the team. Steven assures her that even though friends fight, they can still make up, just as the two of them did. Steven adds that if the others kept her bubbled because they care about him, they would also care that he wants her back. He manages to convince Bismuth that if the others see them showing up together, they will know that everything is okay. Before they return, Steven suggests that Bismuth forge a pair of wedding rings as her gift to Ruby and Sapphire. The reunion is just as joyous as Steven believed it would be, and Bismuth is back on the team. In "Reunited", for Ruby and Sapphire's wedding, Bismuth wears the nicest ensemble she owns: a shiny suit of armor with retractable shoulder spikes. She serves as the ringbearer for the ceremony, though she misses her cue because the exchange of vows moves her to tears. At the reception, she reluctantly listens to Ronaldo's usual rambling. The bouquet Garnet throws skyward lands on her head and falls into her hands, to her confusion and Pearl and Amethyst's playful amusement. The occasion is interrupted by the arrival of Blue and Yellow Diamond's ships. The Diamonds arrive to force the Cluster to take form. After Steven hastily explains to Bismuth what the Cluster is and how he can connect to it, she and the others wait for him to make contact. When he cannot calm it down, the Crystal Gems go outside to see the Cluster form a giant arm the size of the Diamonds' ships. Luckily for the Crystal Gems, the Cluster is on friendly terms with Steven, and engages Yellow Diamond's ship in battle instead of serving the purpose it was created for. Blue Diamond disembarks her own ship to exact payback for Pink Diamond's alleged shattering and over 5,000 years of grief. Though Bismuth is eager for a shot at her, Steven insists on trying to talk things out first. The Diamond is too furious to listen to Steven explain the truth about Rose Quartz and attacks with laser fire and an enormous wave of pathokinetic aura that brings Bismuth and the other Gems to tears. Lapis Lazuli's timely arrival evens the odds, her resistance to Blue Diamond's aura attack helps give Bismuth and the rest of the team a chance to counter. Impressed by Peridot's moxie, Bismuth decides to help her fight by throwing the little Gem at Blue Diamond's face to distract her long enough for everyone else to attack with everything they have. Their combined efforts manage to bring Blue Diamond to her knees, and Yellow Diamond's ship is soon after swung into Blue's, courtesy of the Cluster, bringing the ship crashing down on their opponent. The crash detroys the Crystal Gem's Beach House. Bismuth assures everyone she can fix it, but there is a brief moment of dread when everyone remembers Greg is still in there (he promptly exits the house, shaken but unharmed). The Cluster departs back to Earth's core to rebubble itself, but the Diamonds, unfazed by the ships crashing, re-engage the Crystal Gems. The sight of Steven infuriates Yellow Diamond, and she rushes at him and stomps on him hard. Though Steven is able to use his powers to prevent the attack from killing him, it knocks him into an astral plane. The other Gems continue the fight, though Bismuth is distraught at the thought of having the reunion with her friends after so long being cut short so soon. Steven overhears her fears, and manages to encourage her not to give up. The fighting ends after Steven manages to make contact with the Diamonds and convince them about whose gem he really possesses. Personality Bismuth is friendly, boisterous, fierce, determined, empathetic, and emotive. She is not afraid to speak and act her mind. While Bismuth cares deeply for her friends, she also harbors an immense hatred for Homeworld elites, specifically the Diamond Authority. Bismuth has an aggressive personality, even when being affectionate. When she sees her friends Pearl and Garnet, she immediately pulls them in for bone-crushing hugs. Her manner-of-speaking is blunt and to-the-point, and she acts without gaining consensus from the group surrounding her. She enjoys fighting: she reminisces fondly on the battles she and Garnet fought together against Homeworld's army, for example, and she loves to spar. When confronted, she attacks first and asks questions later. She has a playful side: she regularly creates puns out of the word "Bismuth" and habitually ribs the other Crystal Gems. Bismuth is deeply devoted to her friends. She makes them weapons to complement their existing skill-sets; she playfully teases them while they are alive, and she grieves for them when she learns they are dead. The fact that the remaining Crystal Gems did not know of her imprisonment within Lion's Dimension troubles and wound her. Bismuth also relishes the freedom and possibility that results from being a Crystal Gem. She speaks with passion and wonders about Steven's ability to be himself (rather than a copy of Rose Quartz) and her own ability to differentiate herself from other Bismuths by doing what she wants rather than conforming to a prescribed role. Bismuth's passion for maintaining her own freedom and the freedom of others is what drives her to fight against Homeworld. She deeply resents the "Homeworld elites" for forcing her to do their bidding, and this resentment manifests itself in the form of unmitigated hatred. Bismuth is vindictive and determined to win the fight against Homeworld at any cost. She has no faith in the leadership of Homeworld, whom she believes to be fundamentally evil, and sees it as her duty to free the gems that live under Homeworld's rule. Because of this conviction, she is willing to go to any length to obtain what she sees as justice. This mentality leads her to build the Breaking Point, which she sees as the only way to defeat Homeworld despite the ethical complications of using it. It also ultimately leads her to attack Steven with intent to shatter him, whom she believes to be Rose Quartz attempting to stop her again. When it comes to defeating Homeworld, Bismuth becomes ruthless and a danger to anyone standing in her way. However, once she realizes that she has done something wrong, she feels genuinely remorseful and sorry about it, as shown in "Made of Honor". Appearance Bismuth has a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders similar to that of Jasper. Her head outlines the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave. She wears a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a pinkish-red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots. References Category:Steven Universe Category:Character